


Inescapable Fate

by Bespectacled_Owl



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, loosely based on a canon statement, lots of internal thoughts, middle school boys, short fic, slight mentions of anxiety but nothing serious, string of fate-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Owl/pseuds/Bespectacled_Owl
Summary: “What if… on that day it was an inescapable fate for me to meet Rin again? Which path would it take?”A short fic about Rin and Haru and something, maybe fate, drawing them together that day on the tracks. Loosely based of Haru’s new statement about meeting at the train tracks in middle school.





	Inescapable Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the new official statements about the up and coming free projects, and this came to mind. If you're not sure what I'm referring to you can see it here http://aitaikimochi.tumblr.com/post/161290124217 . Otherwise I hope you enjoy :)

_A flash of magenta appeared in Haru’s sight before it vanished behind a rush of grey and black. He could feel the gust of wind as the object passed, and something cold landed on his skin, but couldn’t see the source._

_Was it snowing?_

_He didn’t remember how he came to stand here, wherever here was. He turned to look around, trying to establish some sort of bearing but the moment he moved the wind stopped, and he was surrounded by an endless abyss of white._

_Haru slowly turned to face the object, emptiness continuing until he spun another 180 degrees. Suddenly, the gust of cold wind returned, and the large rushing object was just inches from his face. He yelped and jumped back, covering his ears as he stumbled outside its stretching shadow; a deafening sound suddenly filling the void- metal wheels screeching, deep rumbling, and the repetitious wail of a horn._

_A train?_

_Crossing signals appeared between Haru and the train, lights flashing and bells ringing, but when he turned, it vanished. These images seemed to exist only in the plane directly in front of him._

_Haru reached out, moving to touch the brightly coloured crossing arms, only now noticing he wore a winter jacket and scarf. As his hand brushed the metal everything slowed, and the sounds vanished. Now appearing to move in slow motion, the train glided in front of him, and he could once again see the wine-toned locks between the trains car-gaps and suddenly everything became clear as he called-_

_“Rin!!”_

Haru shot up from his bed, feeling as if he had just run a marathon. He had started having dreams like this every so often since Rin left. It was always similar. He could never make out Rin’s face across the tracks, only the colour of his hair. And the moment Haru called out to him, he woke up.

Twice this week. He’d already had this dream twice this week. Each time the train rushed by, and each time he woke feeling more alone than the previous, his calling voice simply echoing in the emptiness. When was the last time he’d seen Rin’s face? It simultaneously felt like a moment previous and an eternity.

He knew where the train station was, he knew the crossing he was seeing- in fact he was supposed to walk past it today. He momentarily hoped that he would see Rin there, speak to him properly, and maybe even voice how much he’d missed him. But he knew better than to hope by now, he’d had hope every time he ran to the crossing after he woke from a similar dream. And each time he waited, and each time he left alone.

An overwhelming sense of emptiness was suddenly crushing Haru’s chest, as if the white abyss had stolen the breath right from his lungs. He closed his eyes, practically pleading with himself to calm down. He was okay. He wasn’t alone despite the lies his own negativity forced him to believe. He wouldn’t go back there today, he couldn’t, he wasn’t even sure if he could leave the house.

Haru exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, finally opening his eyes. Moving to get up, his body felt as if it had been stuffed with sand in his sleep. Water always fixed things, and a warm bath might help chase away the chill that seemed as if it might seep into his soul.

His house always felt more hollow and dull when he dreamt of Rin, the vibrant colour of his hair and the brightness of his smile burned behind Haru’s eyes making his surrounding seem as if they lacked something spectacular.

Steam filled the bathroom as Haru sunk into the tub, appreciating the prickling sensation the water left across his body compared to the snow in his sleep. He remained almost motionless, sitting with his head barely above the water until the liquid surrounding him ran cold. He had nowhere important to be today, winter break meant schools were closed and Makoto had left on a day trip with his family, and he was certain no one would come to visit.

Haru begrudgingly exited the tub, feeling the chill begin to return to his body. He quickly yanked on pants, a thick sweater, and socks before making his way to the living room. He could cook himself breakfast, but he was never hungry when he felt this down, so he instead opted to sit under the kotatsu. His artists notebook sat on the table open to one of his unfinished seascape pieces, maybe he could just work on that all day instead. He would have to call Sasabe-sensei and let him know he wouldn’t be at the aquatic centre today like he promised.

Drawing had always offered him a place of meditation, focusing on the intricacies of his designs providing an escape from all the turmoil going on inside his head. His hands gracefully moving across the page as the clock ticked on. Haru hadn’t realized how much time had passed until light started streaming through his West-facing windows, shadows beginning to dance along the floorboards. Judging by the length of the shadows it was almost time for him “meet” Rin at the tracks, if he left now he would get there in time…

Haru shook his head; he had already promised himself he wouldn’t go today, he wouldn’t let himself feel the loneliness that always followed him from the empty train platform.

He tried to return to his artwork, but his distraction was no longer enticing enough, his heartbeat increasing as the ticking of the clock seemed almost deafeningly loud. He looked around; searching for some sort of distraction but suddenly everything around him reminded him of Rin. The magenta flowers sitting in a glass vase near the window. The shark in his artists notebook. The sakura painting resting against the wall. The swimming awards on a nearby bookshelf. He could feel himself starting to panic as a sense of dread and anxiety bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

He needed to get out of here.

Haru frantically put on his jacket and winter boots, grabbing his scarf on his way out the door with one final glance at the clock. It was too late to get to the train tracks in time.

On his way towards the centre of town, Haru passed the old park where Makoto, him, and Rin used to meet up after they finished their homework. He lingering just a little longer than intended, watching the swings sway back and forth, now covered in snow. He could almost hear Rin’s melodic laughter as they moved. The sound resonated so clearly in his head that he nearly believed Rin could be right around the corner. He moved to continue walking, but he couldn’t shake the feeling he would be disappointed if he didn’t check.

Quickly moving through the park gates he rushed around the corner looking for some sign of the boy who seemed to be haunting his dreams. But, as he predicted, no one was there. He noted the footprints tracking through the snow, briefly wondering if they could in fact be Rin’s, but he couldn’t let himself hope. He forced himself to turn back in the opposite direction, walking towards the entrance of the park; he swore he heard Rin’s laughter again, but he wouldn’t let himself look. The centre of town wasn’t far, his quickened steps moving away from the haunting sound and towards the bustling village.

Haru walked aimlessly around the town, not knowing where he was headed but not wanting to head back home. He supposed it wasn’t the worst time to be walking around, even if it was starting to get dark. It was comfortably chilly outside, and the town was decorated with Christmas decorations. Lights twinkled in shop windows as Haru walked through the shopping district; sweet smells of Christmas pastries filling the air along with a variety of warm spices.

A mix of cinnamon, allspice, nutmeg, and cloves filled his senses, drawing Haru into a cozy little café at the edge of the district; the source a freshly baked spice cake. He sat near the window with a hot chocolate and a slice of the dessert, watching the bustling patrons pass by. Outside, Christmas lights swayed with the gentle wind, and the sight mixed with the taste of his cake and the quiet music playing in the café calmed his uneasy senses. He had no idea how long he had remained seated there, but with his drink finished and the line growing he didn't want to overstay his visit.

As he moved to get up, a flash of wine appeared in the corner of his eye from the window, and without taking a second glance Haru took off running into the street. He didn't know what made him do it - he supposed he just needed to know if he was seeing things. Haru practically launched himself out of the café door, nearly falling as his slid on the icy sidewalk. He looked around frantically for the source of the wine-tone, but the streets were crowded and unruly. He rushed in the general direction the colour seemed to be heading, but couldn’t catch another glimpse.

The feeling of loneliness he had tried to avoid creeping back into his heart, he let his feet lead him towards the ice rink a few blocks away. He watched as graceful ice dancers painted invisible pictures across the ice, moving with an unhurried beauty through the air as they spun. He sat at the edge, watching their practice performance in quiet wonder; curious if he looked remotely as magnificent when he swam.

He knew Rin did.

He shook his head once again, trying to clear the vibrant image from his mind. But instead of forgetting about the boy, he just barely noticed a men’s Burberry scarf on the opposite side of the rink, the same one Rin often wore in cooler weather, before it disappeared behind a group of high school students. Haru moved to follow the scarf, just as he had followed the laughter and the wine-toned colour, but stopped himself. Failing to find Rin again would be too disappointing; he didn’t want the emptiness returning for the umpteenth time that day.

As the sun disappeared from the sky, the wind brought a nightly chill through Haru’s body as he made his way back home. He had left hoping the lights and sounds would distract him from Rin, but it had only reminded him he still couldn't forget the boy.

He was almost home when a particularly strong gust of wind unravelled his scarf and carried it down an adjacent side street. Haru quickly chased after the infernal piece of fabric, not in the mood to be dealing with such a random inconvenience, but caring too much about the scarf to just lose it. He rounded a corner and managed to just catch hold of the tail end of the scarf before it blew away in the opposite direction. He tightly wrapped the scarf back around his neck, carefully making sure to tuck part into his jacket to prevent any future troubles.

He looked around trying to establish some sort of bearing, just as he had done hours before in his dreams, and was met with the glowing lights of a towering Christmas tree. Walking towards the evergreen, Haru felt something light and cold land on his cheek; a light flurry of snow had begun to fall. A toy train whistled as it chugged along a miniature track around the base of the tree, and Haru couldn’t help but laugh sombrely at the irony of the situation. Of course he would come to a situation such as this after a dream like-

  
“Haru?”

Haru flinched at his name being called; the sound of his name rolling off a familiar tongue froze him in place.

“Haru, is that you?”

There was no mistaking this voice, it sounded like a ray of light finally warming the winter chill in Haru’s bones. He turned around slowly as he felt a hand lightly land on his shoulder and was greeted by the dazzling smile and vibrant wine-toned hair that had be haunting him for what seemed like an eternity.

Without giving himself time to think, Haru launched himself at Rin, embracing the boy in a tight hug. He could feel the soft fabric of Rin’s Burberry scarf against his cheek, the smell of cinnamon, allspice, nutmeg, and cloves once against filling his nose. It was as if they had been one step apart all day, almost meeting but never quite close enough. It almost felt like them meeting today had been an inescapable fate; the paths they both took filled with turns and mixed signs but here they were together. The entire situation was surreal, and Haru called Rin’s name quietly, just to be sure this wasn’t a dream. But this time, Rin didn’t disappear and Haru didn’t wake up in a cold sweat. This was real.

They stayed there in a tight embrace and for the first time in ages Haru felt Rin’s warmth seep into his soul, filling the emptiness countless nightmares had left.

“Rin, it’s been a long time. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” Rin laughed, and it was as melodic as Haru remembered.

“No idea huh? I don’t know about that…” Rin pulled back so he could look Haru in the eyes as he spoke, his own watering slightly. “I’ve missed you too”.

Haru smiled, there was so much he wanted to say but had no idea where to start. He paused for a moment before deciding to start simple-

“Rin… Okaeri” Rin just smiled and nodded in response.

“Tadaima.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's cliche but I just had to end it with the "Welcome Home" - "I'm home" bit. I hope you liked it? I know it's a little different than my normal stuff. 
> 
> Kudos can be nice, comments are better and always appreciated, talk to me!! :)
> 
> You can also talk to me/find me on my tumblr: https://sakuradreamscape.tumblr.com/


End file.
